Dreams and Nightmares
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: This takes place sometime after SAO II ended. Things have been going well for Kirito and his friends lately. This new player named Suiro has been appearing in ALFreim and Gun Gale Online recently and he's becoming well known. Meanwhile, dark forces may soon start to rise. This fic will include Kirisuna, KleinxLisbeth, SinonxOC and SilicaxOC. Note: I'm currently editing chapter 1.


Chapter 1.

It has been a few weeks since Yuuki's death and funeral service. Everyone who knew her naturally think of her fondly and try to always think of the happy times with her. Life has moved on with no real major incidents or events occurring. Everything was running quite smoothly.

Meanwhile, Shino Asada, known in ALFreim and Gun Gale Online as Sinon, had just woken up from a good night's sleep. She sat up in her bed after she had just turned off her alarm clock which showed that the time was 7:55 AM. She then gets up out of bed and takes her glasses and puts them on.

Just then saw her cellphone and opened it up and turned it on to check it for messages or calls or anything. She had went to be a bit earlier then usual the night before. She looks at it and sees a a text from Kazuto.

"Hmm... A text from Kirito. I wonder what it says." Shino said to herself aloud. The text looked like it was sent shortly after she went to sleep.

She presses the button to show his message. It says "Hey Sinon me and the others are planning to go to the park tomorrow afternoon at 1:45 PM for a picnic. Reply back if you can make it. Asuna and I are working together on the food and Klein and Lisbeth are bringing drinks."

Shino smiles at the message and she texts "Sure that sounds like fun I'd love to."

Then she presses send and her reply is sent to Kazuto's phone. She then stretches and is feeling very happy about the prospect of a picnic. She looks outside her window and opens it and sees that it's a nice sunny day outside and the breeze was feeling quite nice.

She goes into the bathroom and puts hair ties in her hair in the usual side hair tails that she wears. Then she leaves the bathroom and is starting few hungry for some breakfast. Shino is thinking about having waffles today.

She goes into the kitchen and takes some waffles out of the freezer. Then she puts two of the waffles into a toaster and she puts the rest back in the box after she turns the toaster on. She set it to around 3 minutes.

Soon after going to the refrigerator she takes out a big bottle of orange juice and a glass and places them both on the table. She then goes back to the open refrigerator door and takes out some butter and syrup and places them down. Soon the waffles pop up as they're done.

Shino heard them pop up. She went over to them and took out a clean plate and then took the waffles out of the toaster. She then sits down at the table after getting a fork and knife for herself. She then sat down and started to eat her breakfast after pouring herself some orange juice into her glass.

She enjoyed her breakfast as she was eating and drinking and soon when she was done she put her plate into the sink and rinsed it with water, she then put the plate and her empty glass in the dishwasher. She then puts the container of orange juice back inside of the refrigerator.

Then she thinks about what she should do next as she knows that she has time to get ready to meet up with the others. After washing and drying her hands Shino goes over to her computer to check out some things on a message board or two. She sits down and turns her computer and then logs on.

As she waits for it to turn on she says aloud to no one in particular "It will be fun for all of us to have a picnic together."

Soon she was on a message board for GGO and had logged onto to her account. She was reading through some things on the message board and soon she saw something interesting. It was about a person named Suiro.

"It's Suiro again." She said to herself.

This isn't the first time that she had heard about him. From what she remembered reading he played on both Gun Gale Online and ALFreim. He never officially joined any guild or group but would be an honorary member. She had told Kazuto and the others about them and they started to wonder about this Suiro guy.

After reading some posts and messages about Suiro and some other things Shino stopped after about an hour and a half. Shino sat up out of her chair and said "I think I'll go take a walk before I go to the park and meet up with the others."

Soon after that she gets dressed into the outfit that she's planning to wear a grey t-shirt and a blue jean jacket and a pair of light grey shorts with a black belt and silver buckle. Then after she puts her socks on she heads to the door and takes her shoes and puts them on from where she left them. She then opens the door and breathes in the fresh air.

She then walks out the door and closes it behind her and locks the door and puts her key in her pocket. She then starts walking and soon as she's walking in the city she sees other people walking around her. Some of them are speaking amongst themselves.

Shino smiled as she was walking. She still was thinking about Suiro still somewhat but she was trying to not keep that on her mind too much. She thought to herself that she could bring this up with the others later.

Shino just keeps walking around. After she is walking around bit further she sees Klein and Lisbeth, or to use their real names Ryotaro Tsuboi and Rika Shinozaki. She notices that they are talking together while smiling.

As Shino was walking Klein and Lisbeth had both noticed her. Shino smiled a little and waved at them and Klein and Lisbeth waved back at her. They came over to Shino and Lisbeth said "Hey there Sinon what's up?"

"How's your morning going so far?" Klein added in.

"Nothing much really at the moment. And it's going pretty well." replied Shino to both questions.

Klein asked "So did you get Kirito's text about the picnic."

"Yeah I said I'd love to go this morning when I saw it on my phone. And you guys are bringing the drinks right?" asked Shino.

Klein and Lisbeth nod. Lisbeth says "They're at Klein's place right now."

When amongst themselves and not to people who don't know them from the games the group use each other's real names. However in instances like this one though they refer to each other by their in-game names. They all find it to be fun and a good way to connect. And no one around them even overhears them.

Shino smiles "That's good to know. I can help you both to bring the drinks if you'd like."

"That sounds great if you don't mind that is. Thanks." Klein replies.

Lisbeth smiles "We'd really appreciate the help."

"My pleasure." Shino replies to them both.

Klein looked down on his phone to see what the time is. He then said after looking at his phone "Well we still have time before we have to get back to get the drinks. What do you think any of you girls would like to do?"

Shino can't really think of anything herself. Lisbeth shrugs and says "No idea... Maybe we can all just walk around the city a little bit and look around a little besides I didn't have breakfast yet did you Klein?"

"Nope not yet. Maybe we can go out for breakfast how does that sound Sinon?" Klein asks her.

"That sounds fine with me. Though I'll probably have a smoothie or something as I've had some waffles already." Sinon replies.

"Cool maybe we can go to Dicey Cafe." Lisbeth said."

They all start heading for the cafe. Shino looks at Klein and Lisbeth and sees them both smiling at each other as they walk. Shino has been noticing lately that the two of them have been getting very close to each other. Klein said to Lisbeth "Did you have any thoughts on what you'd like to eat for breakfast today?"

"I don't know I may have to give the menu a good look before I decide."

They continue to make their way to Dicey Cafe. As they walk they look around at some things and some sights. Soon the three of them after walking a bit catch sight of the cafe. They smile as they head towards it and then Klein opens the door for Lisbeth and Shino. And after they go inside he follows.

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Please enjoy and R&R.

A/N: I think them using in-game names when among themselves happens. At least when no one who they know that's not in the games is allowed. I think that this is the case.


End file.
